


Patience

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Valerie and Griffin [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Grinding, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, Yes I wish I could say I am ashamed, Yes this is another in the genderswap verse, but I'm not, set before they left the Coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It was supposed to have been a simple night to celebrate a victory over those do-gooders at the Company of Light. The only focus was supposed to be on each other.But Griffin has workaholic tendencies... And Valerie... Well she's never been one to be ignored.Which is how the bet started. A simple bet. One that Valerie was determined to win.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), male!Griffin/Valerie
Series: Valerie and Griffin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by darkpoisonouslove. However this thing quickly took a different turn than what I had originally planned... But hey, this time there's no angst.
> 
> That's good... Right?

**Patience**

There was nothing she wanted to do more than wipe that smug look off his face. _Bastard._

Here she was, trying not to squirm on the couch, trying to keep her body language _neutral_ while a dragon-damned bullet vibe was keeping her on an edge she’d very much like to hop off of.

“You have five minutes left, Valerie… Think you’re going to be okay?” He asked, not even glancing up from the maps he was looking over. (As if he hadn’t been sneaking glances her way with that hungry look.)

(He could act like he wasn’t just as affected as she was, but she _knew_ him. Could see the slight fidgets in his fingers, how much straighter and stiffer he seemed to move.)

She was about to answer when she felt the vibrations quickening around her clit, forcing a gasp out of her mouth before it was toned back down.

Valerie glowered at him once she managed to compose herself, though she was certain she must have looked flushed by now. (And her breathing had gotten faster. Never a good sign.) “Are you so worried you won’t win this bet that you’ve resorted to taunts?” Valerie finally managed to answer, trying not to wince at how her voice sounded.

_Needy. She sounded so damn needy and that was not ideal in this moment. She couldn’t lose. She couldn’t._

Griffin just gave a slight shrug. “The way I see it, I’ve won either way.” He raised his hands, the maps and scrolls disappearing. “I just finished my work, and when this is over, whether you’ve conceded or not, I get you.”

Of all the times for him to use _that_ look on her, of all the times for him to start in on her with that laser focus.

_Bastard._

“You said-” her voice cut off with a low moan when the vibration setting increased again, more insistent. (And damn if it didn’t feel good on her clit…)

The setting decreased again, back to the low setting. _Too low. Too little._

She could have mourned her loss, if she didn’t have Griffin to focus on instead. Darkened blue eyes trying to burn into amber (nearly brown now) ones. “You said it’d take you fifteen minutes to finish the kinks for the raid on Nod.” Valerie shifted in her seat to face him as he sat across from her.

_No magic._

_No touching._

_No begging._

_No coming._

_Fifteen minutes._

_That was the agreement._

_If she couldn’t hold out, she was to be at his mercy the rest of the night. But if she could, and dammit she was going to, he was all hers for the next 48 hours. No missions aside from emergencies, no planning; nothing but them and their base._

Griffin gave a slight smile, one he used when he realized he’d been caught. “I figured without you hounding me I could get the plans finished within ten minutes… Which left five for me to watch you squirm. Is that a problem?”

Fuck him.

He was going to pay dearly for this.

“And you accuse _me_ of not playing fair.” She growled out, arms crossing over her red silk babydoll top.

(She’d planned things a little differently tonight. Their last mission had been a success and she’d originally planned on a celebration… But Griffin always had _just one more_ thing to work on.)

He gave a mock sympathetic look, acting as if he were going to reach to pull her close before moving to remove his jacket and tie. “Aren’t you always the one to claim that ‘all’s fair in love and war’?”

Valerie snorted. “If I had known you were going to-” Her voice was cut off with a low moan, her hands falling to the couch cushions to clutch too as the vibrations started up higher and higher.

Another gasp escaped her lips, her toes curling.

She had to fight the urge to grind down on the couch, had to keep herself on that edge. She couldn’t lose. She couldn’t.

_But it would feel so amazing to fall. She was already so wet… Would it be so bad…?_

Valerie tried to keep her movements still, not wanting to jostle the vibrator and make things worse.

Mind over matter. Mind over-

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Valerie couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh as his watch’s alarm went off, the vibrator in her panties shutting off. “I guess that settles it, I’m all yours for the next two days.” Griffin conceded.

He moved to stand in front of her, getting to his knees by her position on the couch. “What will you have me do?”

Valerie grabbed him by his tie, pulling him up enough to kiss him.

It was frantic, a tad desperate as she pressed against him as much as their position would allow. She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes. “First things first. Turn the damn vibrator back on and hold me.”

Griffin’s hands moved to his pockets and she felt it coming back to life. Relentless against her clit, the setting higher than it’d been all night.

He moved back up to the couch, pulling her into his lap.

She didn’t have to fight this time, the moans and (the always denied) whines leaving her lips as she ground herself against him.

Valerie gasped a bit when she’d felt how hard he was in his slacks, her mind briefly wondering how the hell he’d managed to act so unaffected when he clearly had been.

One arm wrapped around her, pressing her tighter into him. One hand found its way into her hair, pulling at her golden locks. “Come on, Valerie. Just a little more. You’ve been _so_ patient.” Griffin purred into her ear, murmuring more and more encouragement and praise. (He always spoke so softly and deeply when they were like this, as if weaving a spell around her.)

His name had been on her lips before it died out, her grip on him tightening as her body trembled through her orgasm. The vibrator was quickly cut off, soft kisses pressed against her temple as she laid slack against him. One hand rubbed her back, the other held her tight to him, keeping her in place as she caught her breath.

“You okay?” Griffin asked, that hint of smugness in his voice. (She’d get rid of that before her time with him ran out. She had _ideas_.)

“Peachy.” She managed to purr out, raising her head up to meet his gaze. “Of course… There’s still plenty more to do. And the night’s still young.” Valerie carefully pressed against him, as if she really had to remind him that he was still hard and wanting. “But I think the bedroom would be a better setting.”

“As you wish.” He gave a wink, the only warning she had, picking her up to carry into their room.

(She’d deny squeaking at being lifted.)

(Just as she’d deny how hot it was how easily he seemed to lift her up.)


End file.
